PirateXSoul
by Neru Neko Chan
Summary: When an 18 year old pirate captain comes upon a strange boy, he takes him in as a sailor. But, what does this boy have to do with mysterious murders on the ship? And why is the King's son still missing? Contains shounen-ai and shoujo-ai.


(A/N: this chapter contains slight gore impressions)

Ch.1

A Very Un-Benign Beginning

Blood.

Everywhere.

Nothing was registered to the boy's mind as he stood there, looking up at his former home. He was lifeless; so neutral, you wouldn't have suspected there would be anything wrong. Except if you look at his hands. They were red stained and clamped shut around two things.

Fire lapped at the sky, tinting the moonlit night with its cry of crimson. The home he once knew was burning down, like so many others. And he knew nothing of it. And neither did the body on its stomach next to him either. Maybe that's because it was beheaded?

The boy's crystal blue eyes looked at the orphanage as part of the ceiling collapsed upon the burnt walls wearily. His body refused to move at all. He wasn't scared, no, more like confused. The more he looked at the fire, the more his mind drifted into darkness.

With the curved pirate sword in hand, he dropped the large item in his left hand with a thunk. As it rolled over to the beheaded body, it seemed more complete. Now, all of her was present at her death bed. The eyes still looked terrified, the neck ripped from the hasty cut. The eyes looked up to the boy dully. He did not notice, though, as he dropped the bloody sword and walked away.

The one part of his mind at the back was pleased of his work, even though he didn't know what he had done. Setting the fire and making sure nobody left the orphanage was tricky enough. Though, his best friend had found him and followed him out there. He was lucky enough he brought the sword with him, though he had no experience with it.

Bringing his bloody hands to his forehead, covering his eyes, he looked ahead. He got his platinum white bangs slightly stained, but it didn't matter. He didn't care about what people thought. It was just time to start all over. From the beginning. A very un-benign beginning.

xoxoxo

I grunted as I lifted the extremely heavy mallet and pounded iron nails into the wood. I had been working on the skeletal design for another work bench and table for a week now. There is just too much work in this! Worst of all, I am barely getting paid. I have been working for four hours, I am sweaty, and my work is getting me nowhere.

There have been many times my days turned out like this. I am not the best carpenter. In fact, I am only a carpenter's apprentice. This has been going on for years, ever since I was seven. I have been working for the same exact old guy for eleven years.

Ever since my dad crash landed right in a whirlpool, I drifted off to the island called Karibala. Karibala is a lonely island. Sure, there are many towns here and many nice people. Barely any crimes. But, that's just no fun! I wasn't born to be a carpenter!

I was meant to be a pirate, just like my dad was before he died in that whirlpool. With danger at every turn, pillaging and plundering towns, but also you get a lot of respect. Pirating doesn't have to be a bad thing. Most pirates are bad because they take advantage of their crew to gain wealth. If I ever became the captain of my crew, I would use it for good. Just like my dad.

On the brink of fantasy and reality, I raised the mallet, thinking it would hit its target on its little iron head. It turns out that little nail was confused for my thumb nail as I brought it down hard. There was a large pounding sound as I snapped back, full reality, and retreated my throbbing thumb to my chest, throwing out curses this way and that. I gritted my teeth as I held my breath. My thumb was turning as blue as my hair (which was ironic, since my name is Sky), which resembled the sea. Great.

I sighed. I needed to sit down now. The pain from my thumb was being sent to my head in the form of a bad headache. Burying my injured hand in the crook of my elbow, I made a bee-line to my own work station. "This is not going to work out. If only boss doesn't find out," I said to myself.

You know when you just reassured yourself of something and just the opposite happens seconds after and you feel completely unprepared? That is something that I felt just then as my seventy-eight year old boss came down the stairs with his cane and scraggly old bare feet and long white beard. "What are you doing lying down on the job?" he yelled at me, staring at me with his blind, pupil-less foggy blue right eye. "Get back to work, lackey! Those benches don't hammer themselves!" For an old man, he can sure put up a tantrum.

"I truly wish they did…" I said under my breath. Running my good right hand through my blue hair, which has white tips at the end, I stood up and got back to work, thinking about my pirate dream. My boss, Mr. Kursty, knew very well of my dream when I told him of it when I was young. He told me to find a more realistic dream. There are way too many pirates in this world, he said. Though, he understands me. He used to know of my dad.

As I got ready to work again, he stared at me hard, making sure I had understood. Somehow, working with me made him believe I had a numb skull. That's what he called it. He said that, since it's so numb with childhood fantasies, some things go out one ear and out another. I'm not sure why he would believe that, though. Really.

As I pounded more nails, making sure not to hit my thumb, he slowly walked away up the stairs. I was never sure what he was doing when I wasn't with him, learning the ways of a carpenter. And I'm afraid to find out. I'm afraid with would involve black magic and a genie. Seriously.

I finished pounding several nails into the wood. The wood was dry and none-too-bright. It looked like dead wood. No worries, we paint over it after the assembly. My thumb was still throbbing and stung every time it touched something, but otherwise, I was fine. Content with the horrible—make that "if it got better, then it would be horrible"—job I did, I ran upstairs. I never missed dinner. Not once. Except for the times Boss sent me back to work without dinner if I had to finish something.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my white canvas tailcoat, which showed my chest. I sniffed out the food that Ms. Sumis cooked. She was Mr. Kursty's private cheff, and she never failed to make me smile with her cooking. I waited at the small table where my boss and I always ate our meals. Mr. Kursty came minutes later.

"If you were here so early, I suspect you got some work done?" he said through gnarled teeth. I nodded. "Meh. Kids." With that, he slowly settled himself on a chair. I would've helped him, but I didn't want his cane to impale me someplace where I really don't want to be impaled. Ever. Again.

A door in the far corner of the room opened abruptly and Ms. Sumis came out carrying trays of stew. It was basic dinner here in Mr. Kursty's house. Sometimes, on special occasions, Ms. Sumis would take the time to bake something special, like steak, or fish for example. And for dessert, which comes rarely, we would have fresh baked bread with cacao powder on top or even cake. Cake only rarely ever comes, but I think she hides the special ingredients to make cake. One day, I will find those things and get someone to bake a cake for me. One day.

The dinner went on in silence. Right after my boss finished, he excused himself and went outside. I knew that we walked to the port where all the ships are built and set off. But, I never eavesdropped. He had his reasons and he obviously doesn't want me to follow him.

After my third helping of stew, I excused myself to my small and cramped room. I had no intention of finishing my work. Lying down on my bed, I looked at the planner that was hanging from the wall opposite my bed. Black chicken scrawl was etched into one of the lines, indicating an event tomorrow. Oh, look. Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday. Yay…

Let's just say, my birthdays are never the best. Most of the time, Boss ignores me, piles on extra work, and completely forgets. "I'm too old to remember, unlike you, I have the perfect excuse," is his reason to overlook me. I hate it, but sadly, it's part of life. My life, that is.

It took a while to fall asleep. Often, I suffered insomnia. All the many trinkets and toy boats lined up at the top of my shelves started to shift and bend in my vision as night began to fall. Closing my sea green eyes, I pushed my head into my pillow, forcing another twenty minutes of sleep before I woke up again.

My day started again as any other. I woke up, put on my black boots, and went up for breakfast. I sighed. My birthday would be no doubt like any other. As I stepped up the wooden, creaky stairs, I adjusted my canvas jacket and ran my fingers through my greasy blue hair. I exhaled and smiled to myself. It would do no good to be gloomy all day.

I marched up to the dining room, or kitchen, but nobody else was there. Where did everyone go? Surely, Ms. Sumis would be cooking away and Mr. Kursty would be eating and scolding for waking up late, which I didn't. But, now, they were just gone. I wondered if anything happened to them.

I stepped into the main part of the kitchen, leaving microscopic bits of dirt on the white tiles. Yep, they were definitely gone. I scrunched my eyebrows. Where in the world were they? Did something happen to them? I rummaged through some of the cabinets and cupboards, searching for a sign of life, or better, something to eat.

"Pig," said a voice from behind. I turned around, almost hitting my head on the roof of the cabinet. It was my boss! Where did he come from? "You can't go without eating for two minutes. Anyways, come outside. I want to show you something." He leaned on his cane and walked away, leaving me behind. What could he possibly want to show me? Of course, we had customers that wanted something repaired and it was completely bizarre and or huge, but nothing could surprise me now.

I stepped outside the door. Mr. Kursty waved for me to follow from across the yellow dirt path. I did, and we kept walking for about, I don't know, ten minutes? I was debating in my head whether or not to ask Boss what this was all about. Would he tell me? Or would he scold me for asking in the first place? Anything was possible.

The weird thing was, he didn't look angry at all. He seemed sort of giddy, in an old and wrinkly kind of way. What was up with today? Was I still dreaming? I stared at the old man, looking for a sign as to what this was about, but I was stopped short. Boss held his cane out in front of me. I cocked my head to the side. Then he pointed up in front of us. Before I looked up, I did a 360 around me. We seemed to be at a port of some kind. A light house was to the right. Many, many docks were positioned just so, so that ships could come in and get out easily. I've been to this port, Port Diadem, when I went out and I would admire the work that everyone puts in the arks and liners-to-be. It was truly amazing.

The thing that Boss was pointing to was a brand new ship with bright healthy wood and a none too shabby feel to it. It definitely wasn't meant for battle but it was nice for leisure, like exporting and simple cruising. It was middle sized, compared to the others I've seen. On the side was carved, _the Belladonna_. A beautiful name, the name I would give my ship if I ever acquired one. I told Boss this many times as a kid, and maybe the ship was for me? But, I knew never to get my hopes up. Kursty is always teasing me.

I looked at him as if I didn't care, barely turning my neck. "What is this?" I asked gruffly. It only seemed to amuse my boss even more. He smiled slightly, raising his bushy brows.

"Consider it a birthday present put to good use. And also one that I've been saving up all my time so I didn't have the chance to get you anything else on your days," he said simply. I lost all control and looked at _the Belladonna_ in a new light. She was mine. She was all mine! I felt like running up to her and throwing my arms on her side, hugging whatever I could fit in. My eyes widened and I smiled broadly, admiring such a beauty. "But…!" Boss warned. "This is for work only. I know you aren't fit to be a carpenter and I can't watch over an idiot like you forever. Your new job is as a trader. And as such, I expect you to visit little old me from time to time." He ended his speech with a soft and humble tone that I didn't think existed.

"But," I asked. "What will I trade?" I started to edge my way to _the Belladonna_ for a better view. Boss must've noticed because he started to walk hurriedly to it and I followed close behind. Boss smirked.

"Don't think that with this grand present doesn't come compensation, even if it is your birthday," he said. "I deducted it all out of your pay." Since when was I paid for anything? "There are goods in the cargo hold. Things like silk and spices. I got them from a friend of mine, so it isn't much cost wise. Just go around to the neighboring islands and sell things that are expensive and buy what is cheap. Easy." Our boots clopped on the deck next to my ship. It was moored safely to a post on land, just in case there was a strong wind and the deck blew away, the ship would stay. He patted her hull with his free hand.

"What about a crew?" I asked. I mirrored Boss's actions. Man, she felt good! It was unbelievable. "Every captain has to have a crew!" I smiled down at him. He looked up before smashing the butt of his cane on my foot. I widened my eyes and brought my foot to my chest. It must've been too quickly as I was hoping around, chanting, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" because I soon found myself swallowing a good amount of salt water. I stayed down longer than intended because the matted seaweed clung to my limbs and hair. I had to rip most of it out of the ground before I could take my first clear breath. Boss was laughing his coughing laugh at me before straightening up and waiting for me to get myself out of the water. I spit up all the salt I could muster and grabbed the deck, hauling myself out.

"I put up fliers," he said. "Only a few responded. Most are low lives that are doing this for fun. While you're out, I suppose you can make a crew of your own." He stroked his beard. "The cargo is already loaded with food. There's a cook, a couple sailors, and a monkey. Don't ask what the monkey is for, it came with the second sailor." He shook his head. "I've taught you well how to handle yourself through the years. Time to put it to good use and go for your dream. You can depart when you feel best. But, for now, I think you should get to know your crew better." He walked away from the dock, his cane thumping on the dead wood. This time, I didn't follow him. I had a new place. And it was with the Belladonna and the crew. I just hoped he would see me off for the last time in a while when I truly departed. I looked up at the masts of the ship. At the angle, she looked like she was glowing. I smiled. Things were starting to look up for once. It was a really nice beginning. A benign beginning.

I took a step on the rope ladder that was being used for simple access to the deck and climbed my way up. When I peeked my head above the wooden rim of the ship, I saw that there was nobody around; or at least outside. I jumped over and walked about the deck for a bit. She didn't creak much and she was well put together. If I was correct, then the room in the top back of the ship was the captain's quarters. I slowly made my way there, keeping it in mind to admire every little nook and cranny before opening the door.

Inside were four men and a lady, all wearing dirty rags for a shirt and ripped trousers. Their black or brown boots were scathed to the point where they looked like they would split in half if they took another step. I studied them for a moment before putting on a friendly face. "Hello lady and gents," I said. "My name is Captain Sky Ward and you now work for me." They rolled their eyes as if they already knew that. Or they didn't approve of me as a captain. Where was that monkey?

I said a couple more things that seemed right at the time to make me look more mature. Most pirate captains are in their thirties or forties. So, to have an eighteen year old order you around must've seemed pretty off. But, they would come to terms with it sooner or later. When they realized that they were getting paid a good amount. When I was done, I asked for their names.

"Marco," one of the men growled. He had an almost sickly aura to him. He had a mustache and his eyes bulged out of its sockets. He was wearing an old and bent up pair of eye glasses. His skin almost looked green and it was covered with blemishes. I wondered if he had a disease or a disorder that made him look that way. He looked at me with pitch black eyes. "… Captain." He grinned, showing me his black and rotten teeth. I tried not to let my grin falter. This man will give me nightmares tonight.

A kid, probably about sixteen, stood up from the bed. He had somewhat clean brown curly hair tied in a tail behind him. His green eyes looked weary and hollow, though. As if he had just been face to face with death itself. He had purple bags under his lids and his mouth looked like it never smiled. I thought about what could possibly be running through that apricot faced noggin of his. "My name is Masuma. Pleased to meet you, Captain." He then sat down, shielding his face with his bangs. I kind of felt sorry for the kid. I nodded to him and turned to the lady.

When she noticed that I caught her eye, her eyes squinted in a mean demeanor, but she had a coy grin on her face. She was probably in her late twenties or early thirties. She had a long pink scar on her face that stood out from her bronze skin and ran from her hair line to the bottom of her chin at the left side of her face. On her cheek, she also had two littler scars that ran from the top of her cheek bone to the corner of her lip on the same side of her face. She had dark brown eyes with flecks of gold. Other than her scars, she looked quite pretty. "Kim," she said simply. "Just Kim." I nodded, almost expecting more. I stepped up to her. She was taller than me by a few inches. They all, except for Masuma, probably were.

"You must be the cook," I said happily. She looked down at me with raised eyebrows and chuckled. I was taken aback. She looked at me dominantly. I felt rather small.

"No. You must be thinking of Guanea," she said, pointing to the fourth man. "I am a war lady and I can handle myself, thanks." The fourth man was a healthy version of Marco. And he had a full head of black hair tied with a red bandana. And his mustache was longer and thicker. He had happy blue eyes and a muscular build. He had the looks of a real pirate. So why was he just a cook?

Guanea approached me and took my hand. "I-It's a p-p-pleasure, Cap-ptain," he stuttered. I nodded my head. His voice was raspy and quiet. This was probably the reason he wasn't a captain of his own crew. As a captain, you have to take charge of your crew and bellow orders during a storm or attack. This man seemed incapable of doing so. Oh well. I was glad to have someone as strong as him on the team anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said, taking a step back to view them all once again. Where was that monkey? "And I'm happy to have you on my crew. We set off at sunset." I added under my breath, "Hopefully," but I was sure that nobody else noticed. I turned my head up to look at them again. "I hope you've brought your belongings… Does anyone have a map?" The five looked around them, finding nothing. And then, Mr. Guanea caught my attention by whistling loudly. The screeching sound ricocheted off the walls for a moment and my shoulders un-tensed. The door opened after a couple moments.

Finally, I found the monkey! It was a small and trimmed orange monkey with a long tail. Its stomach was golden and it had a lion's mane on its head. It smiled up at us as it carried a rolled up map in its small fuzzy arms. It waddled up to Guanea and handed him the map after sitting on his master's lap. He scratched behind the little fuzz ball's ears as he handed the map to me. I unfolded it and studied it, looking for the best route.

"It looks like Janiago Island is the nearest place with a port. We will set sail there first and you can demonstrate your skills. It will take about two days, depending on the amount of knots she can swim," I said, not looking at the small crew. "But, I say, let's check it out. It'll be easy for beginners." Without noticing, I looked at Masuma. He looked down slowly, and I immediately regretted it. "Like myself," I added. Masuma still looked like he took it to heart.

We talked a bit more, about my plan to become a friendly pirate and how they were going to help me. In the end, I was stroking the cute Winston, the monkey, with my hands and listening intently to my crew. Only once did I leave to get my belongings that I needed, but Ms. Sumis stopped me at the front door.

"I made you something," she said shyly. She was almost quivering in her maid uniform. With both hands, she held out a plain white box. It wasn't very big but it held something light in it. I hesitantly took the box and opened it. Inside was a red chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting. It didn't have any words on it, but it looked pretty well put together. I smiled at her and hugged her small frame.

"Thank you very much," I said before backing up to get my bags. "I'm off. I'll be sure to bring you a present on my journey." As short as the practice travels will be, I was looking forward to them. I walked out the front door and continued on.

The deportation started when the sky turned orange. My crew and I had finished setting the sails and everything and were now leaning on the edge of the ship for a better view of the crowd. I didn't know a lot of people, but my boss sure did, and I assumed they all came, since there was a special patch of old people with grey beards in the middle, including Mr. Kursty. He waved goodbye slightly before figuring it was enough. I waved back, chuckling to myself.

The next few weeks would turn out great. I just had a feeling.

xoxoxo

The boy walked through the sun as he finally came upon an old and abandoned building. More precisely, it was the burnt remains of his old orphanage. Through his dreams, he figured that it couldn't hurt to stay there for a while. With his grey hair trailing behind him, he made his way through the front door and stepped over all the glass shards and ashes, sometimes charcoaled black bodies. The hallways were like a maze. It always was for him. But, finally, he came upon his bedroom. It was always neat, but because of the fire, some of the things were burnt. That was fine. He could do without some of the unnecessary things people sometimes gave him.

He opened the shut window with ease and gazed upon the innocent people around the small island. He didn't know how he had got there. He didn't remember anything. He just knew that he had to move forward. Attract a kind lady with a heart of gold and, after a few months of being spoiled, slaughter her. It was a simple game to play, and he was part of it. He made the game fun.

Why did he always kill the people he came to love? Maybe he didn't really love them. Anything was possible in his condition. Absent mindedly, he stepped on the hem of his right pant leg with his other foot, pulling his trousers down slightly, revealing the dark purple tattoo on his hip. Again, he didn't know how it got there. It had a hex-pointed star inside a spikey circle. He didn't pay much attention to it. It was part of his everyday life.

He continued to look out the window on his own leisure. A soft breeze cuddled his face and flushed his cheeks. Ah, the island of Janiago was a great place to be.


End file.
